The present invention is directed to a micromechanical component. Conventional methods for manufacturing such micromechanical components are generally available. For example, a sensor is described in German Patent Application No. DE 102 26 258 A1, a sensor element of the sensor being protected by a protective layer. However, this sensor has the disadvantage that the protective layer is only partially provided over the sensor element. Areas of the sensor element not covered by the protective layer can therefore be easily damaged.